


balada kostum.

by cheonsagateun



Series: ongniel week 2018 [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Day 2, Humor, M/M, OngNiel Week
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun
Summary: “Kamu kayak gelandangan.”Daniel menjulurkan lidah, jahil, “Apalagi kamu.”





	balada kostum.

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:** produce 101 merupakan salah satu acara survival show buatan mnet. wanna one merupakan sebuah boyband yang terdiri dari 11 pemenang produce 101 yang saat ini bernaung di bawah ymc entertainment. penulis tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materil apapun dari fanfiksi ini.

Sekalipun Daniel dan Seongwu terlalu tua untuk merayakan Halloween, bukan berarti mereka tidak memiliki persiapan sama sekali.

“Daniel? Kostum tahun kemarin di mana?”

Salah satunya adalah keberadaan kostum hewan yang biasa mereka kenakan untuk menyambut anak-anak yang mampir. Kebiasaan. Tiap tahun pintu rumah mereka selalu terbuka, dengan aneka macam makanan manis dan kostum-kostum lucu. Tiap tahun, anak-anak akan datang ke tempat mereka. Beberapa hanya sekedar meminta permen dan pergi. Beberapa tinggal lebih lama dan bermain-main dengan mereka berdua hingga orang tua mereka menjemput. Tidak masalah bagi Daniel dan Seongwu. Karena hei, apa lagi yang lebih menyenangkan selain membuat orang lain tertawa bahagia?

Akan tetapi, hari itu Seongwu tidak menemukan kostum-kostum Halloween mereka.Dekorasi sudah siap. Makanan minuman sudah tiba. Hanya tinggal kostum. Matanya mengarah pada Daniel di sana. Berdiri. Menggigit bibir bawahnya. Pemuda itu tampak seperti maling sendal yang tertangkap basah dan Seongwu tahu, Daniel paling buruk dalam menyembunyikan sesuatu.

“Anu—kemarin Rooney buang air di sana jadi—kumasukin ke binatu.”

“Hah? Jadi lagi dicuci?” Bahu Seongwu melorot, rasanya pundaknya seperti digelayuti beban berat, “Kok kamu enggak bilang aku? Anak-anak bakal datang dua jam lagi, tahu.”

Daniel masih diam. Semakin menundukkan kepalanya tanda merasa bersalah. Seongwu tak tega sebenarnya, karena itulah ia lebih memilih menarik napas dan meredakan kepanikan sesaatnya. Beberapa menit berselang, Daniel baru berani mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Seongwu lurus.

“Aku pinjem kostum ke Jisung _-hyung_ dulu apa?”

“Emang keburu?”

Daniel mengacungkan jempol dan tersenyum lebar. Firasat Seongwu tidak enak. “Diusahain deh.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“....”

Firasat Seongwu benar.

Seharusnya ia tidak membiarkan Daniel mengambil alih perihal kostum pengganti, biarpun mereka sedang terjebak dalam situasi (yang sebenarnya tidak) genting. Akan tetapi, melihat Daniel yang bercucuran peluh habis berlari ke rumah Jisung demi kostum membuat Seongwu tidak sampai hati menolak. Belum lagi soal waktu. Sebentar lagi anak-anak itu akan datang mengetuk pintu.

Tidak ada pilihan lain.

Daniel dan Seongwu keluar dari kamar dengan tubuh berbalut _onesie_ olahraga warna kuning—sesuatu yang akan mengingatkanmu pada Bruce Lee dan film laga. Dengan beda beberapa hal: _onesie_ itu warnanya sudah pudar, milik Daniel dihiasi noda coklat sebesar bola kasti di bagian dada, milik Seongwu punya bolong besar di ketiak kanan dan tambalan dengan kain _Mickey Mouse_ merah di bagian lutut. Mata Seongwu melirik Daniel sebelum menahan tawa. Sungguh, pemuda itu terlihat seperti orang terbuang.

“Kamu kayak gelandangan.”

Daniel menjulurkan lidah. Jahil, “Apalagi kamu.” [***]


End file.
